


Wrong City- Cyberpunk 207

by bh336



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [2]
Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Johnny Silverhand, Bottom Kerry Eurodyne, Discussion of Abortion, Dom/sub Play, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jackie Welles Lives, Johnny Silverhand Has An Impressive Cock, Johnny Silverhand Has a Body, Johnny Silverhand has PTSD, Johnny Silverhand's Metal Arm, M/M, Mentioned Jackie Welles, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Origin Story, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rocker Johnny Silverhand, Sad, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Some Plot, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans V, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: After coming in for a diagnosis and observation, Johnny gets sent to an alternate Night city where he never lost his arm, and never met V. Somehow he manages to get home but the things he saw and witnessed changed who he is. Every night he gets sent back; each time more worse then the last.(I suck at summaries)This story has a small plot and is allover the place at times. Updates will be done every other day, or weekly.
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Goro Takemura & V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand & Viktor Vector, Johnny Silverhand/Goro Takemua, Johnny Silverhand/Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/V/Jackie Welles, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand, Male V/Viktor Vector/Jackie Welles, Misty Olszewski & Johnny Silverhand, Misty Olszewski & V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand, Rogue Amendiares/Johnny Silverhand, V/Jackie Welles
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Doll

Even after 56 years he still had the guilt. The longing to get on his knees and beg to go back and change it all. But he fought it. Fought that itch to down the bottle of Prozac and forget. The itch to take out his gun and blow his brains out. That itch to jump, take the last step. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not when things were finally okay. V was happy.. That’s all that mattered anymore.    
  
Returning to Arasaka for tests was hell. Having to dress in white medical attire and hook up to millions of machines and get observed for 24 hours. Goro was always there so it made the tests bearable. “Lay down” Doing as told Johnny laid back against a table, gloved hands moving all over his body. “Watch the belt” he muttered as a hand rested on his hip. “You have removed tattoos, yes? Here?” he sat up seeing a nurse was pointing at his lower abdomen. “Yeah. A long time ago. None of your business” she nodded and moved on. Takemura was sitting in a chair near the table, quietly monitoring them.    
About an hour in Johnny was getting restless. Laying for such a long time was making him uncomfortable. “Need anything?” Goro was typing on his computer. “Need to get up and do somethin’” He pulled at one of the sensors on his chest and Takemura got up, swatting at his hand. “We can go for a jog if that is what you want” he nodded, allowing the younger male to remove the sensors and help him to a gym looking room. “I am going to change out of my suit, feel free to run on the treadmills.” With that he walked off leaving Johnny alone. He pulled his hair back into a bun and jogged on the treadmills. At some point he blacked out, waking up to Goro forcing water down his throat. “Silverhand.. What happened?” long scratches were all over his flesh arm and his nails were bloody. “I don’t know.. I was running and now i’m on the floor” A look of worry flashed onto Goro’s face and he helped Johnny to his feet. “Let’s get you to the infirmary”    
  
Once they arrived in the infirmary a nurse wrapped his arm, running a quick diagnostic to find any problems. “Shall we take a quick lap around the lab?” Johnny jogged after Takemura, smiling when he passed him. “Johnny?” He came to a stop when he almost ran into Adam Smasher.    
“I… Smasher” he went to grab his gun realizing he didn’t have it. Smasher slammed him into a wall by his throat. “Smasher put him down!” Hanako yelled running over. Getting dropped to the floor Johnny coughed and stared up at them. “Are you alright?” Takemura examined his throat, it would leave a bruise and he was sure of that. “Ugh fuck…” he was forced to his feet.    
“Why is he here?” Adam glared at Hanako. “I let him live that is why. Now go back to your post.” He scoffed and shot Johnny a death glare.    
“Fuck you to”    
  
10 hours in and Johnny was irritated. A nurse came in while he was sleeping and tried to take pictures to sell but Takemura woke up and caught her before any damage was made.    
“Silverhand please relax…” He shoved the man away and continued pacing around his small room, it felt like a cell. “Let me go.” The door was locked so he couldn’t escape. “You only have to be here for 14 more hours. Just go to sleep and it’ll be over before you know it!” Grumbling he laid back down, accepting a medicine cup with sleeping medication. Knocked him out instantly.    
  
He woke up in Kerry’s bed. A sharp pain going through his shoulder as he sat up. Bringing his hand up to rub his shoulder, something felt odd. He turned the other direction coming face to face with Kerry, they were both half naked which freaked him out.   
“Kerry?” he saw the man sleeping next to him and jumped up. “Kerry! Wake up!” he shoved the man roughly. He sat up and smiled. “Mornin’ Something wrong sweetheart??” He yawned and kissed him on the cheek. Running his hand through Johnny’s hair lovingly.   
“I thought you were with V” That gained him a noise of confusion. “Who’s V? No.. we’re together baby.. Been together for 2 years” He instantly got out of the bed. “What the fuck is going on!” Kerry got up confused and worried. “Baby, I think you had a little bit too much to drink last night. Just lay back down okay? I can get you some water and we can talk this out okay?” He shook his head running his fingers through his hair. “I fell asleep in Arasaka not here!” he was panicking. “Robert… honey, please calm down, We fell asleep at the bar, Rogue and Alt brought us home. No one from that medical facility talked to us” He looked confused. “The people who kidnapped Alt and gave me my metal arm. They put me into an Engram. Don’t you remember!”

* * *

Kerry walked over and took his hands. Smiling warmly and caressing his cheek. “Robert, you don’t have a metal hand.. Alt is downstairs making breakfast with Rogue and the kids” What kids? What the hell was going on. Johnny was so confused. Taking a deep breath he looked down and saw his flesh arm. An ugly set of scars all over it and mitch matched skin. Johnny moved his fingers, it was so weird.. So different. A tattoo of a  Katana crossed by a guitar that looked like his own axe sat on his shoulder.    
  
“When you were in the war it was blown up, and the doctors sewed it back together. Don’t you remember? Are you hurting?” Kerry put a hand on his forehead, checking him for a fever. “Ker’ I think i’m just tired” he smiled and decided to play along till he could figure out what had happened. “Yeah… I think I know. Come on let’s go see Alt would that make you feel a little better?” he kissed him gently then led him downstairs. Alt was in the kitchen wearing nothing but a loose tank top and sweatpants, sipping a coffee as she watched them walk down the stairs. “Hey sexys” she rolled her eyes and Johnny waved, sitting with Kerry at the table top. Sipping a coffee that interestingly tasted like liquor.    
  
“New meds, take ‘em” Rogue held her hand out to him, he studied them for a second then downed them with the help of the coffee. His arm was throbbing with small pains causing him to roll his shoulders. “Last night was fun wasn’t it?” Alt leaned over and kissed him, he got a flash of her breasts and blushed. “Heh, don’t get distracted” he nodded, looking over at Rogue who was carrying a girl on her hip. “Cute isn't she? Louise said I could watch her for a little while, sadly poor Teddy has a doctor's appointment so he wasn’t allowed to visit.” Rogue handed Kim over to Kerry who held her gently. Kim looked very similar to Kerry, beautiful light brown hair, covered with freckles.    
“She sure is” he smiled and gasped when Alt kissed him a second time.    
It was more gentle then he remembered but hell… who was he to complain. They quickly ate breakfast then Kerry took Kim to school. Leaving Johnny alone with the girls.    
  
“Robert?” He looked up from his spot on the couch and jumped as something in his body clicked. He couldn’t figure out why they were calling him Robert Either, but he assumed it was because he never took on the alter ego of Johnny Silverhand.    
“Hm?” Alt sat in his lap making him blush. “Since the children are now gone shall we have some fun?” he wanted to say no because this couldn’t be real. “Whatever you want baby” he cursed when she pulled off his shirt. A tattoo he thought had been removed when he joined Samurai was still very much on his skin. The words ‘Corpo slut’ in dark blue on his lower abdomen made him feel uncomfortable. “Can’t believe we got Kerry to convince you to get the doll program… heh this is gonna be interesting.” He flinched at the words. “Right…”    
  
“Let’s test this out hm?” he let out a loud whine as she pulled out a phone pressing a button sending a buzzing feeling through his body. “Hmm let's try another one” she smirked kissing his neck as she pressed another button, he let out a quiet moan as a vibrating pleasure went through his cock.    
“Like that?” she mouthed at his neck, placing tiny kisses everywhere. “Don’t move, understand?” he nodded feeling her jerk his jeans off, leaning his head back as she kissed the tip teasingly. “Fucking hell Alt” she grabbed his throat with her free hand, starting to choke him.    
“L-let go.” Johnny gasped as Alt started sucking him off. Her hand left his throat and appeared on his thigh. “Mm your mouth feels so fucking good” he rocked his hips slowly, making her gag. She sat up right before he came, making him let out a loud whine. “Gotta save some action for Rogue” she nibbled on his ear pulling him off the couch. “Where are we going?” he asked, fixing his boxers.    
“Play-room” Johnny had no idea what the hell a play room was. But he was sure it would end up being the death of him. She dragged him to a different room, this one was decorated with sexual objects and many things he didn’t even know the name of. “Rogue?” She was sitting in a very comfortable looking chair, legs spread wide. “Hm. Come here Robert” she motioned him over and he obeyed, getting pushed to his knees.    
“Good boy” she tied his hair up into a bun and Alt giggled. “Oo.. there's a dom button” he rolled his eyes to keep from laughing. “Let me see that” Rogue took the phone messing with a few settings. “Lets try this… anything feel different?” She stared down at him. An overwhelming sense of embrasement made him lean back on his heels putting his hands in his lap. “Interesting” She started humming and he felt an odd feeling in his dick. “Rogue?” She giggled.    
“You're adorable when embarrassed” Alt threaded her fingers through his hair pulling his head back.    
  
“I don’t think you’ve been this excited in years” Rogue messed with one of his nipple piercings and kissed him passionately. “Hm. The question is who’s gonna get to be fucked” Alt chuckled and dragged her hand up his thigh. “I say we see who can make him cum first” Rogue grabbed his wrists handcuffing them to a chain above the chair, It put a strain on his shoulders almost pulling a muscle till she lowered the chain. “Sorry, last time we used this it was on Kerry.” he smiled and sighed when a blindfold went over eyes. This totally wasn’t fair at all.   
  
“H-holy hell” Alt chuckled and continued spreading lube on his entrance. “Think you can handle this?” he whined, it was a very odd sensation. “Ah fuck! I don’t know!” Was she about to peg him? Oh lord… “You sure? This things pretty uncomfortable” He really wished he could see. Rogue’s hands were playing with his hair, no doubt she was enjoying the view. A weirdly shaped vibrator, no doubt Kerry’s was pushed back the first ring of muscle, making him hiss in pain.   
“So good for us aren’t you?” Rogue kissed his neck as Alt pushed the vibrator deeper, turning it on. “Fuck! Alt!” he arched his back letting out a moan, getting a giggle. “Kerry would love to see this” he let out a string of moans as she continued fucking him with the vibrator. “Your 15 minutes is up.”    
  
Johnny whined as loud as possible when Alt stopped. “Aww my poor baby. Don’t worry momma’s gonna treat you nice” That was cringe worthy… hell it made him feel weird. “Rogue.. Don’t ever.. Call yourself that again please” She laughed and kissed him softly “whatever you say Robert” The sound of a zipper caught his attention, making him squirm. “Hold on Rob, you’ll get me soon”    
She straddled him allowing him to easily feel how wet she was, he smirked, grinding his hips up into her, getting a loud moan “No, Stop that” she pulled at his nipple ring. “Sorry!” 

She started kissing Johnny, lowering herself onto his hard cock.    
“Fuck your way bigger then I remember!” she let out a moan slowly fucking herself on his cock. “This is so sexy to watch, heh…” Alt lowered the chain a little more, pushing his head to Rogues breast, he pulled his head back not wanting Rogue to stop. “Behave doll.” He now felt ashamed lowering his head as he let out another loud moan. “Go on. Make her cum” Alt smacked him playfully. “Fuck I’m so close Robert!” she bounced faster. Lewd noises escaping both of them.   
  
Johnny came first, going limp in the chair as Rogue came. “F-fuck baby..” She pulled off the blind fold staring into his eyes with a tired expression. “Mm.” he looked her up and down, they were both a mess. They took a long shower then cuddled on the couch waiting for Kerry to get home.   
  



	2. Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit.. Silverhand you need to wake up” Takemura shook the man's metal shoulder. “Johnny. Time’s up” He stood and went to get some coffee. “I have some delicious coffee! Want some?” he held it near the man's face. “...Johnny?”

When the next day came around Johnny had taken a shower and got some information. From what he could gather, they were in 2077, the Afterlife was a big corporation with positive intentions. Samurai was still a band but they also worked partially as peacekeepers among gangs and corpos, they often worked with Maelstrom and the Aldecadoes. Arasaka was a large medical organization that ran under the control of Goro Takemura, the Araska themselves were some of Goro’s workers and helped run the company. It was all weird but he would get used to it. Johnny rode around on a bike and found the Coyote. Something in his head told him someone knew something about why he was there. He sat down, getting a few stares from Mama Welles. He offered her a nice smile and she went on her way.   
“Yo, you're a member of Samurai!” Jackie Welles. The man who died while getting the chip out of Arasaka. “Yep, that’s me. Your Jackie Welles aren’t ya?” he smiled and shook the man's hand. “Si, How did you know that?” he sat down and there was V. Leaning against a wall and studying him closely. “I know Misty. She saved my friend's life once.. Her and Vik” Jackie frowned. “You uh.. Do anythin’ with MIsty?” Johnny noticed the ring on the man's finger, letting out an ‘oh’ “No.. we’re friends. I’m in a big relationship that if I cheated, I'd lose my head.. Literally”   
  
Johnny talked to Jackie for a good while, paying for a drink then getting up to leave, when he walked towards the door V purposely bumped into him, Johnny easily knew a Tracker had been placed on the small sets of cyberware in his arm. The cyberware was hardly noticeable, connecting his arm together and replacing patches of flesh and bone that had been blown up during the war. He jumped on the bike and rode to Vik’s stopping in front of Misty’s store and taking a deep breath.    
“Misty?” he looked around for her and smiled when she walked over, the store was a lot bigger and had tons of more things being sold and shit. “John- Robert,” she smiled and took his hand. She knew..   
“You know?” he whispered sitting down in a chair to get a reading. “Yes. I do. A lot of people around here know.” she started feeling his palms. “Who?” he closed his eyes. “Me, Jackie, a Maelstrom member, Vik, and Saul. We get these visions or dreams. My friend at Arasaka said it would be best we refrain from mentioning it unless it actually happened”    
  
The shop door opened and V walked in. “Misty.. I need you to babysit Jackie while I see Vik. Those visions are disturbing my sleep” she nodded and hugged Jackie. “So.. Your the man of the hour huh” Jackie asked staring at him. “Mhm.. Call me Johnny” He lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah… I know everyone usually calls me Robert but where I’m from they call me Johnny Silverhand.”    
“You're the man in our visions. Aren’t you?” Jackie asked and Misty nodded. “We need to take him to Takemura.” A sudden headache formed and he sat back in the chair. “Fuck.. fuck” Misty patted his hand gently. “Let’s take you to Vik. Jackie help him okay?” the man nodded, forcing Johnny to stand up and walk to Vik’s clinic. “Shit! Slow down” he limped as Jackie practically threw him onto Vik’s chair.    
“Silverhand. Let’s take a look at you. Where’s the pain?” Vik grabbed his hands, gently strapping his arms to the table. “Head, arm” it took everything in him not to scream. “Deep breaths, I’m giving Anesthetic” When Vik gave him the shot it hurt way worse. “Jackie get me a wet towel, he’s running a fever, Misty get me a 10 scalpel please I need to make an incision.” they both ran off. Johnny slowly felt the Anesthetic kicking in. “May I ask what caused these?” He examined Johnny’s cyberware. “Um.. I.. don’t remember” he felt the scalpel pierce his skin, causing him to squirm and tear up. “Easy.. anesthetic should keep you from feeling too much pain, just a little pressure then we’re all done. Your arm is tender isn’t it? Burn scars… war veteran?” Johnny grunted tensing up immediately. “Y-yeah from what I remember they took me to ‘Saka and they stitched it together with some experimental cyberware… uh got it replaced a while back i think” He had seen some medical files on Kerry’s computer so his knowledge was limited.    
“Alright, don’t let me trigger anything. I don’t think these restraints will hold you very well.”    
  
It seemed like forever but Vik finally finished whatever he was doing. Most of the pain had went away but he was still running a low fever. “Let’s get you home. Contact this number whenever your fever breaks. We have some things to discuss. Jackie. V, take him home” Vik transferred two numbers to him then Jackie helped him to V’s car. “Can’t believe you're the guy screwing up our lives” he scoffed and Jackie sat in the backseat with Johnny, making sure he didn’t fall over or pass out.    
  
“Security might beat your asses so give ‘em this” he passed V a card that he received from Alt. “Mhm” he groaned and leaned on Jackie as they pulled up to the mansion, surprisingly the gates were open. “You alright? Gonna get sick?” Jackie put the cold towel back on his forehead. “V? Jackie Welles? What are you two doing here? Got some business?” Rogue leaned on the car door as V rolled the windows down and turned the car off. “Got your boy toy in the backseat, not doin’ too well'' Rogue nodded and opened the backdoor. “Jesus Robert you look horrible” She lifted him out of the car, helping him lean on V. “Ugh.. fuck fuck” the walk to the mansion was fine, he was a little woozy and stuggling but it was alright, as soon as he went up a step he doubled over in pain. “Shit.. Come on Rob, can’t carry you. Just a few more steps” He felt like his body was being ripped apart all over again. “Cliff hey!” Johnny choked when he was picked up bridal style. Gripping a suit as he was carried inside. “Easy.. easy..” the person laid him down and he glanced up to see someone who he thought had died in the war. “Captain?” he coughed and waited as Rogue walked off to get some medicine. Kerry had ran downstairs and was talking with V and Jackie. “Hey soldier” he gulped as his former captain patted his shoulder. “Cliff.. You're alive?” he grabbed the mans hand tightly. “H-how” this was real? No way, it had to be some sorta BD.    
  


* * *

**  
_Meanwhile._**   
  
“Shit.. Silverhand you need to wake up” Takemura shook the man's metal shoulder. “Johnny. Time’s up” He stood and went to get some coffee. “I have some delicious coffee! Want some?” he held it near the man's face. “...Johnny?” he set the cup down turning him on his back and checking for a pulse. “Ohh no, Nurse! I need a boost in here now!” A nurse came running in. Injecting the drug into Johnny's system. “Back away, We need to take him to the lab. It is possible the trauma he injured yesterday caused the chip to set up defenses and put him in a coma” Takemura nodded as the Nurse called in the doctor. He waited outside the lab for over 6 hours pacing back and forth. Kerry arrived with Rogue, V having been all the way out in the badlands. “How is he?” Kerry tapped his foot impatiently. “The doctor assumes he’s in a coma. But the chip is refusing to calm down enough for us to remotely reboot his body” The singer stood confused.   
  
“He knows a limited amount about the chip” Rogue patted his shoulder. “Oh, So the chip is acting like a generator, giving Silverhand’s body the power and energy to keep living. As with all Arasaka technology the new chip Silverhands engram was installed into, has its own security measures in order to prevent the spread of Engram porn, it’s host dying, and a ton of other things to protect Johnny incase of emergency” Takemura explained taking out a data-chip and handing it to Kerry.   
“So.. the chip’s protecting itself?” He asked sitting down at one of the chairs sitting outside the lab. “Yes. Yesterday Silverhand fell while on the treadmill when I found him he had long deep scratches along his flesh arm, we also met Adam Smasher who’s being reinstated to protect lady Hanako, he assumed Johnny was a threat and slammed him into a wall, and finally to make things worse, one of the nurses tried to take Inappropriate pictures. Do not worry she has been dealt with accordingly.”   
Rogue sighed face palming and thinking about a solution. “So he’s in a coma because the chip is protecting itself. Just disable the chips security measures.” A doctor walked out bowed respectively. “Pardon the interruption but we have come to a diagnosis.” Kerry took a deep breath standing up. “Go ahead doctor” The man nodded and took them into Johnny’s room. He was hooked up to several machines and a nurse was monitoring his vitals. “Ahem, I assure you that 4 doctors have discussed Silverhand’s test results and observation notes and came to a conclusion that Silverhand is no longer with us” Takemura gave him a confused look and the doctor frowned. “I apologize! It wasn’t meant to sound that way! I meant that Johnny is stuck in his own world. Our tests have shown that he is unaware of the present time and his brain has locked him away in order to cope with a traumatic event” Rogue studied the many notes and documents sitting on a table. Using her limited medical knowledge to confirm what the doctor was saying. “I should’ve known he wasn’t taking his meds.” The doctor nodded. “It seems he has not taken anything other than advil in the last 72 hours. So you would be correct”   
  
“So he’s basically in a coma… damn it” Kerry took Johnny’s hand giving it a gentle kiss. “prior to Arasaka’s new guidelines we must assure you that we will be using the most ethical and harmless treatments to hopefully bring Silverhand back to reality. However it is him who has to fully realize that whatever world he is in, isn’t real” 

  
  


* * *

  
“Mhm, Woke up a few years ago. Took me a bit to get back on my feet but hey I’m alive.” Johnny had been listening to his former captain Cliff Unger (Points if you get the reference). Explain how he survived the war. However Johnny knew the man had perished in the hospital after being shot by a nurse that went crazy. “How’s uh.. Your wife?” the man gave him a sad smile. “Passed away a couple months ago. Left me in control of her family business.” Kerry walked over and slid a thermometer into his mouth. “Under the tongue” he gave Johnny a quick kiss and walked off. “Got any kids?” Johnny couldn’t get over the man's smile, it was just as he remembered it warm and welcoming. “Um yeah. Ker’s got a boy and a little girl. Treat them like my own kids” he smiled. “That’s good. Bet you're a great dad Johnny” he froze. That was the first time anyone had called him Johnny. “Why did you call me Johnny?” Cliff ruffled his hair. “You hated being called Robert.”    
  
  
Johnny didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he woke up Kerry was holding him close, a lovingly expression on his face as he played with Johnny’s hair, rocking him gently. “Ker?” he muttered, getting a kiss on the cheek. “Mornin’ how are you feeling?” he shifted and got more comfortable before responding. “Better than yesterday.” A thermometer appeared in his mouth and he stared up at Kerry. “Gotta check for a fever baby” The thermometer beeped and Kerry stared at it. “No fever. That’s good” Kerry pecked his lips and helped him to his feet. They went downstairs and Rogue was watching the news, Cigarette in hand. “Look who’s finally up” she motioned for him to sit and he did, leaning his head on her shoulder. He was still a little drowsy from the fever but it hopefully would go away.    


* * *

  
V paced back and forth. A paper in his hand could mean the life or death of his friend. If he signed it then a no resuscitate order would be placed into effect. As much as he knew Johnny would want to live.. He didn’t want the man to suffer. Shoving the paper into his pocket he walked up to Takemura. “V?” He pulled the man's shirt collar. “Put me in a goddamn chip and put me into that jackass” he pointed to Johnny’s lifeless body in the room beside them. “V… I cannot do that” he let go taking a step back. “Why not!” he would do whatever it takes to save Johnny. “V, it would permanently kill you. Unlike Johnny’s engram the new engrams are not built for compatibility with human hosts” The merc cursed, he felt absolutely useless. “V… sit down. I know this is a lot to take in. Johnny’s tough. He’ll figure it out one way or another”    
  
Rogue forced him to sit in a chair. Rubbing his back supportively. “We may have a solution.” Kerry stood up and stared at his son who appeared out of thin air, a hood covering his face, V rarely saw Ted but the smirk on the kids face made him uneasy. He looked exactly like Kerry, brown almost black hair that went down to his cheek on the left side while short on the right (Sorta like Judys but longer), The kid had a lot of cyber-wear and from what V could see he had kiroshi optics in his left eye; black with white pupil and a blue glow. Black and blue cyberware ran from left hand all the way to the eye, it was mostly just on his hand, V assumed it had to partially be replaced thanks to an old injury based on the burn scars around the hand. In all the kid gave off goth vibes, wearing a set of combat boots, black holy jeans, along with a wife beater that rode up tightly around his neck and shoulders, the jacket the kid was wearing a black armored aviator with a glowing dark blue Samurai logo on the back. V knew the teen usually wore a black mask to match his outfit when going around the city in order to hide his identity but he wasn’t wearing it now, just a lot of dark blue lipstick and eyeliner.    
  
“Ted.. Why are you here?” Kerry asked softly. “I invited him here. He’s one of the best net-runners… close second to me at least” Alt walked up with Hanako. “Cunningham has been informed of the situation and has some ideas.” A taller teen ran up and engulfed Ted in a hug, lifting him off the floor. “CAELAN” V started laughing. “You left me on the elevator!” Alt made an amused expression. “Okay love birds back to business” they separated and Ted put his hood back on. “This is Caelan Lake, Theodore’s eh.. Boyfriend and security. A member of Maelstrom if you haven’t realized.” V looked the teen up and down, he looked to be about 18, two years older then Ted then again he could’ve been younger, wearing a slick denim jacket with black contrasting sleeves Accented with a modest gold chain; small circle lens glasses with a dark to Coupled with a red paisley bandanna around short brown hair, he had interesting cyberware that was hidden but after a quick scan V saw he was packing mantis blades and high tech kiroshi optics he was definitely a member of maelstrom.    
“BOYFRIEND” they all jumped at Kerry’s outburst. “Ker.. calm down.. You're married to me” V laughed and rubbed his shoulder. “You didn’t tell me…” Kerry pouted. “Shut it old man. If I told you, you’d tell mom. Don’t need that shit got it?”    
  
“So. What does Maelstrom think they can do?” Rogue asked after a few minutes of silence. Theo turned and shrugged his shoulders. “They think I can c-” The kids eyes lit up. “Yeah… no no no! Royce come on man seriously! Why would I need to fuck you over!” he panicked and grabbed ahold of Alt’s arm. “Royce please It wasn’t me! Why would I need to blow up the warehouse!” Alt kept him from falling over. “Caelan?” the other teen was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. “Lake!” he looked up. “Hm?” Rogue kicked his foot. “What’s going on at Maelstrom!”    
“Justa miss understanding. It’ll pass.” he went back to thinking. “See it wasn’t me! Yeahhh jackass. Nothing nothing! Bye!” Ted sighed and sat down, blood dripping from his nose. “You alright kiddo?” Kerry got onto a knee and handed him a tissue. “I am now. Royce was disabling my cyberware. Thought i’d set a warehouse on fire” he hugged Kerry tightly. “I got ya kid” he rubbed his back gently. “Back to work Theo” Caelan scoffed. “Shut it asshole you weren’t the one whos brain was getting fried” Alt stepped in and sighed. “Lets all calm down. It’s getting late, we’re all tired.”    
“Of course, You all can stay in the hotel. Security will show you too your rooms.”    
  
Each room had two beds. Kerry forced the teens to sleep in his room so nothing sneaky would happen, thankfully the room had a divider in the middle so privacy was allowed. V was watching tv when Ted walked over and tapped his shoulder. He looked up from his laptop smiling at the kid. “I need your help” he sat on the side of the bed and V slid beside him. “With what?” Theo held up a small chip, V took it examining it. “What is it?” he asked softly, he saw that Ted had been crying, his mascara smeared down his cheeks. V gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he knew the kid hated touch and had a skin condition that made certain touches painful and overwhelming, doctors diagnosed him with  haphephobia as a kid but it was more than a phobia. any form of touch would leave a bright angry mark on his skin as if it had burned him and at times it did. V had seen the many scars gifted to him by his bitch of a mother. The only people really allowed to touch him were V and Kerry. “I don’t wanna do this V” he sniffled and put his head in his hands. “Do what? Theo talk to me kiddo I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong” he kissed the boy's temple holding him to his chest. “That chip it can connect me to any tech doesn’t matter what it is,” he pulled Theo into his lap as the kid started crying. “Tell me more”   
  
“Mom. When I was younger, submitted me to a child program here. Dad didn’t know. It put experimental cyberware into my body. Maelstrom helped me get surgery to remove most of it and replace it with safer and updated tech but there was something in my head. I can use my consciousness to hack and control tech. That's why I’m here, they want me to… to.. Hack into Johnny’s chip and force him to come back… Mom fucking said if I didn’t do what she wanted she’d rip out my cybwear just like she did when I was 8” By the time he had finished talking he was full out sobbing, V holding him tightly. He would murder that bitch, Theo started rambling about what his mother did and broke down.    
  
“What’s going on?” Rogue opened the door to their room rushing over to them. “Hey Theo calm down” V rocks him slowly. “Shhh it’s alright bud” he started humming softly. “V? What did you do?” Rogue brushed the hair out of Theo’s face. “We’re just talking” She rubbed his shoulder gently. “Ted. Calm down.” he started gasping. “Alright up you go” Rogue forced him to his feet patting his back gently as she gave him his inhaler. “Deep breathes”    
  
By the time they made it to bed it was 3am. They woke up bright and early around 8am. Skipping breakfast and going straight for the coffee. Rogue seemed to be wide awake while everyone else was groggy. “Morning” Caelon walked by in a rather cheerful mood, Theo in his arms half asleep. “You seem happy” Rogue smiled as the teen blushed. “Yeah. Ted didn’t kick the shit out of me last night so i got a full night's sleep.” he laughed and leaned against the counter. “So. Did they not sleep or something?” he stared at Kerry who was passed out on the couch.    
“...Rogue.” they all turned and saw Adam smasher in the large doorway. “Smasher!!” she took out her gun. “Oh shit!” Theo jumped out of his boyfriend's arms. “Theodore” the teen ran and slid through his legs running down the hall. “TED” Rogue shot at Adam but he grabbed her wrist, crushing it and running after the teen. “V! Kerry! Wake up!” Caelan shook them roughly. “Huh? Caelon what’s wrong?” Rogue set her hand yelling out in pain. “OKAY, Kerry help Rogue, Caelon find Takemura!”    
  
V ran down a corridor following a trail of dripping blood.    
“Theo!” He ran and found a broken monowire. “Shit kid what did you do!” he ran and skid to a stop, Smasher was aiming a gun right at him, he ducked but the mans arm went up in the air. “What the fuck” he stood up watching Smasher struggle to control his own body. “Theo?” he walked and saw the kid on a knee, rushing to his side. “Kid look at me” he gently moved the kid to a sitting position. “So it worked... Good job Adam” Alt walked over and jacked into Ted’s cyberware. “What the fuck are you doing!” V jerked the cord out and shoved her away. Going into full father mode. “V, calm down. This was a test.”    
“That fucker broke my hand! What twisted test are you performing!” Rogue smacked Alt hard. Takemura gently places a patch on Theo’s neck. “This should help him” A grunt came from Theo, he held his hand out shakily and tilted it to the floor, Smashers body following close behind with a loud crash. “Don’t let me do that again,” he muttered leaning on Takemura. “V, we need to take him to the infirmary.”    
“You're not taking him anywhere. He’s coming with us”    
  
“Voodoo boys fuck! Seriously why now!” V got out his gun right as it was kicked out of his hand. “That’s not a good idea.” one of them had Johnny over their shoulder, tossing him to the floor and stepping on his back, holding a gun to his head. “Let him go!” V gritted his teeth, glancing at Alt who was scanning for a way to take them all out in one go. “Listen closely. We came here for the kid and the rocker. Hand him over and no one get’s hurt.” V knew this guy's name, a known scavenger named Micro, he never kept a deal always killed his assets.    
“We both know that's not true!” He took a deep breath as Kerry was shoved towards them, V grabbed his wrist making him sit down, he didn’t need Ker hurt. “Where’s Lake?” he whispered Kerry turned towards him and glanced towards the ceiling. V started scanning and smirked, the kid was in the vents. They just needed to buy him some time.   
“We need a medic before any decisions are made!” Rogue exclaimed, a large set of doors closed, partially blocking the Voodoo boy’s from seeing them, however it was still a deadend and they had nowhere to go. “Alright play it that way then! We’ll get you a medic.”    
  
“I tried.. Not as good with tech as Teddy” Lake dropped from the ceiling, he tossed over a bag of weapons. “If we get Smasher up and running it’s possible we might have a chance.” Alt kicked the tin cans head roughly. “Do not do that! Theodore is still disconnecting”    
“Oh.. shit sorry” she leaned against a wall staring at Rogue. They stood there for several seconds then Theo shoved V away. “FUCK!” Takemura grabbed his wrists tightly. “Easy easy”    
“Caelan!” the teen rushed to his side whispering a few words as Theo started to calm down. “We need a plan. We’re outmanned and outgunned.” Rogue spoke calmly, looking through the bad Caelan brought with him. “I can try to..fuck.. Contact Royce”    
“No, you need to relax. We don’t need our techie passing out again” V chuckled ruffling his hair. “ If it’s me they want, Just hand me over. Hell they probably want Fragile more than they want me” Ted chuckles and wobbly gets to his feet, Caelan assisting him. “Who’s Fragile?” Kerry was nursing a stab wound in his shoulder, Takemura had bandaged any wounds but his medical knowledge was very limited. “My runner's name. Also an artist but more widely known as my runner.” he coughed and smiled. “That’s how Alt found me, tracked my name and showed up at Maelstrom. Honestly I didn’t want to be found” he sighed and pulled out a chip. “No. You're going to over exert yourself!” Takemura took the chip. “Jus’ gonna give ‘em a scare…”    


* * *

“Robert what the hell was that!” Johnny was cornered by Rogue. A hand harshly connected with his cheek causing him to stumble and fall. “I don’t know! The new meds are making me forget shit!” She gripped his dog tags, choking him with them. “You know better. Don’t interfere with Afterlife business. You may be my boyfriend but I don’t fucking care If I have to shoot through you to make a fucking deal!” he kicked her away, running as fast as he could a few tears running down his cheeks. He rounded the corner shoving a few pedestrians out of the way. “Jackie!” he ran to the man grabbing his arm tightly. “Huh? Johnny? Whats up.. Oh damn your bleedin’” He rushed Johnny inside the Coyote. It was closed but V and a few others were inside just hanging around. “Holy shit! Jaquito!” Mama Welles rushed over to help them, V following close behind. “Mama welles call Vik tell him we need a house call!” The gash across his side wasn’t that deep, just bleeding a lot. Hell he was so high he hardly felt it. “Man.. what did you do?” V pulled off his shirt examining the wound. “I… she’s so different” V smacked him gently. “Who?”   
“Rogue… in my world she’s never been this out of control.” Jackie put pressure on the wound making him cry out. They’d laid him across a table. “The afterlife is a much less bad version of Arasaka in this world. They seem nice but they always get whatever they want, especially Alt and Rogue. They do good things a lot to rarely bad ones but still… bad apples.” V put ice on his cheek. “Damn.. she choke you?” he nodded. He just wanted to go back home. Back to his Rogue. “Step out of the way please, Jackie” Vik started to work, giving Johnny as much anesthetic as possible. Cleaning the wound with alcohol before starting to slowly stitch it up. “Robert.. Holy shit!” Kerry ran over, V grabbing his arm tightly. “Me and you need to have a little chat.” he pulled Kerry into a room behind the bar. “You're trembling.. They hurt you don’t they?” Johnny nodded, it was his fault anyway, he deserved it. “Johnny. I understand that in the other world things are very different. But trust me. I will do whatever I can to protect you” Vik hugged him gently. “I can tell you mean well. And that you're a smart kid but listen. If you have to hurt them back I want you to. You need to live okay?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or Kudo to help me out
> 
> More updates soon!


	3. Dog tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny runs away from the mansion and goes off to his apartment in Pacifica, meanwhile Kerry's been shot and V's struggling.

Johnny stuck close to Kerry. After Vik had let him leave the singer had seemed more pissed then usual, which from what Johnny could remember from his days with younger Kerry, the singer would had a much higher sex drive. Which probably wouldn’t result in anything good for him.    
“I’m sorry she did that to ya’. I’ll have Alt talk to her. Don’t worry she won’t do it again” Kerry reached over to kiss his forehead as they pulled up to the mansion. “Be easy with those stitches.” Johnny nodded getting out of the car and following his lover inside. Walking passed Alt and going straight to the shower. The water made the cut burn but he didn’t care. He felt dirty, like he was covered in blood and dirt from the war.   
He didn’t know how long he sat on the floor; letting the burning water rush down his skin. “Robert, what’s wrong honey?” Alt knocked on the door. “Nothing mind your own business!” he shouted, curling up and putting his head in his knees. “I’m coming in” She opened the door stripping down and walking into the shower with him, sitting down to rub his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly. “Rogue. That’s what” he flinched and leaned into her. “Ker told me what happened… I’m sorry. I’ll talk to her but you shouldn’t have interfered baby. You know how she gets during business.” Alt kissed his forehead. “I don’t know how she is! I don’t! I don’t even know you or Ker or Rogue! My mind's blank!” She didn’t seem surprised by his outburst but instead ruffled his hair. “Must be the new meds..”    
“Yeah.. whatever” he sniffled and found himself being wrapped in a towel. “Come on Rob, can you stand up for me?” She forced him on his feet, Leading him towards the bed. Forcing him to sit on the towel as she went to find some clothes. “There's my sweet boy” Kerry ran his hand along Johnny’s shoulder, stopping at the first set of stitching scars. It was uncomfortable, the arm itself was stiff and was just ugly… it made him feel sick every time he saw it. The mitch matched skin with silverlined cyberware was fashionable to an extent. To the naked eye it looked like a botched arm replacement, but up close it was scarred, burned skin and metal. A sharp pain in his side brought him back to reality, Kerry was wrapping his stitches in a thin bandage. Kissing the tender skin around it. “Alright time for pants.” Kerry finished and Alt started to dress him in sweatpants. “Rob. What’s really wrong?” She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I don’t know… I just feel out of place here. Like I don’t belong'' Her eyes flashed and she then gave him a kiss. “When did you start feeling this way?” he tensed up as she laid down with him, Kerry’s arm wrapped securely around his waist being careful to avoid the bandages. “A few days ago. Before you and Rogue fucked me.” he stiffened when she threw her leg over his. “Why didn’t you say anything?” She caressed his cheek, running her thumb over a bruise that had formed from when Rogue slapped him. “I didn’t think it was important.” That's when Johnny realized it. In this world he wasn’t the ‘Narcissistic asshole’ as V would say. He was less outgoing, more self-conscious of himself. Just like how Rogue had no self restraint, he was the polar opposite of his normal self.    
  
They fell asleep for several hours just cuddling one another. Kerry woke first, when Rogue came home. Alt had woken Johnny up after they had gone downstairs to talk, re-dressing his wound and helping him downstairs. The pain from his wound was bearable until he laid down, as soon as he did sharp pains went through his whole body, causing him to sit upright and get a worried look from Alt. 

Rogue and Kerry walked out of the kitchen to join them. Johnny couldn’t bring himself to look at her. Keeping his eyes on his hands. Jumping when she fell onto the couch with a thud, her arm resting on the couch behind him. Trembling when she ran her hand over the bright purple mark on his neck. “Jesus relax Robert. Stop being a pussy” she huffed and squeezed his shoulder tightly. Johnny tried to get up but she had him by the dog tags. Fuck. He was trapped. Kerry was on the patio, Alt in the office doing hell knows what. “What’s gotten into you lately? Usually you're not one for causing trouble.” He bit his tongue, knowing to keep his mouth shut or she’d probably kill him. “Huh? Ya’ gonna answer me?” She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “If you want to go then go. You’re nothin’ without us. Ker, Alt, We don’t care about you.” He took a shaky breath and she started laughing. “Did you honestly think we loved you! Oh come on Robert! You’re justa doll, a broken doll with no purpose but to be on his knees.” He clenched his fists, Johnny knew that wasn’t true. Knew that ‘his’ friends didn’t think like that…. Did they? Do they only pity him?    
  
“At first it was fear, Ker joined that shit show of a band because he feared you. Big strong Robert Linder and Adam Smasher settling scores and killing everything in sight, But without Smasher you turned into a submissive bitch, shoulda never bought ya’” She continued throwing words out of nowhere. “You’re only here now because Kerry thinks you're worth something. But you're not. I could go out on the street right now and find some asshole 50 times better than you are, Hell Vince you remember him; he’d be perfect don’t you think?” Blood dripped from the bandage staining his black tank top, more blood dripped from his palms, digging his nails into the flesh in order to fight the urge to hit her. “Poor baby has a temperament doesn’t he? Guess we’ll have to get rid of it.” She started choking him till he was red in the face. Letting go right before he passed out. “There. Isn’t that better?” Rogue chuckled as she watched him gasp and sputter for air.    
“Alt loved you… she truly did. Well that was until she realized you got everything from Smasher, your confidence, spunk, cocky attitude. Then she just threw you aside. You're nothing Robert. You will always be nothing.” He unclasped his dog tags getting up and glaring at her. “Hm.. run. I’d like to see how far you’ll get before coming right back here.”    
  
Johnny took off. Walking all the way to his shitty hotel in Pacifica. He spent the next 3 hours on the phone with Misty and Jackie. They invited him over but he just needed to be alone right now. He needed time to think.   
“Dog tags don’t normally leave a bruise that big kiddo” Johnny looked up and saw Cliff sitting at the table in the kitchen. “Fuck off.” he turned back over in the bed. Cursing when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. “You're stronger than you think Johnny.” The man held up a photo. It was one that Johnny accidentally ripped up when he was younger. The photo was an old picture of his squad, taken just 5 days before they… before he let them die.    
“I’m not strong. In this place I’m different.. Don’t have my metal arm, I don’t have the same spunk. Somethings missin’ Captain. I just don’t know what to do!” Johnny buried his face in his hands. “Find a way out kid. You can do it. Jus’ think. What keeps popping up? What keeps recurring?” He looks up and sees Cliff smiling “I don’t know… V? Dolls?” A hand rests on his shoulder. “What are you missing?” Johnny’s now more confused. “I don’t understand!”    
“I want you to stop thinking. Now tell me the first thing that comes to mind when I ask you this… ‘What makes you, you? What makes you stand out among a crowd? Hm? What’s that one thing that makes you special?” The only thing he could think of was his arm. “I have to cut it off.” That got a surprised reaction from the man. “No. Johnny. Listen to me boy. When you met Kerry, what drew him to like you?” How was he supposed to know? He wasn’t Kerry! He Isn’t even himself!   
  
Johnny thought for several minutes, then finally realized it. “Spirit?” The man lowered his head in a defeated sigh. “You were never one to take orders” He got up and tugged at his dog tags. “You’re a survivor Robert John Linder. Now fucking Survive soldier”    
  
  
  


* * *

“Well.. shit. Out of ammo!” Rogue ducked behind a desk, they were making quite a lot of progress, Arasaka had put the whole floor and the one above it on lock down. No one in, no one out. There were a lot of scavengers and not to many of them. Outnumbered and outgunned.    
“How’s Kerry?” She shouted at Takemura, the singer had taken a shot for Alt and now was slowly bleeding out. They were sitting in the medical wing which would’ve been great except for the fact that they were now cornered. “Blood levels are stabilizing. I need to pull the bullet out and cauterize the wound.” Caelan dropped from the vents landing behind V who was taking a breather. “You doing alright kid?” he asked, scanning the Maelstrom member for wounds, he had a few cuts and was bleeding from a bullet graze on his shoulder but otherwise was unharmed. “Yeah, My mantis blades are malfunctioning so I can’t run around cutting people up anymore” As if to prove his point the blades popped out, surprisingly clean but the edges were very blunt. “How many are out there?” V asked glancing towards the armored door. “A lot. Where’s Theo?” He took a sip of water they had found and looked around. “Left 7 minutes ago. Couldn’t stay cooped up in here with Ker the way he is.” The teen glanced over at the table Takemura had put Kerry on and frowned. “Don’t blame him. Believe it or not he has a soft spot for the both of you” V smiled and ruffled his hair. He’d lost his bandana sometime and V was wondering how.    
  
“Fuck he’s heavy” V got his feet as Theo appeared at the vent opening. “Need help?” he smiled, getting a glare in return. “Caelan help me” the other teen sighed and climbed a makeshift ladder made from a raised bed and an overhead surgical light. “How.. Actually I'm not gonna even ask, V, Rogue Get ready to catch” The two adults waited several minutes and finally the thing in question, Johnny’s body started to fall out of the ventilation shaft. V scrambled to catch him, starting to pull him from the vent. “Hold on! His ass is stuck!” The teens could be heard laughing and finally Johnny fell completely. Rogue helped V move the rockers lifeless shell to a second bed. “How’d you get him?” Alt asked from her spot by the door, she had been trying to hack into security, failing every time. “Easy. I just kicked a few guys.” Rogue elbowed Theo in the side. “Okay maybe I got caught. I’m fine I promise! They took my choker though” Caelan’s eyes went wide.

  
“Jeez.. don’t tell me.. Your schools have this ‘no showing neck’ rule or something?” Theodore looked absolutely confused and mortified. “No. I keep some tech I created a while back in it”   
“What tech?” Rogue questioned. “Uhh.. justa bio-chip with a certain human inside” Theo looked around and saw that they weren’t joking around. “Okay so I stole the designs for the Biochip a long long time ago.. When I was like.. 12, found ‘em on mom’s desk and thought they were cool”    
V face palmed and patted his shoulder. “To the point kid.”   
“Right! I downloaded a lot of powerful tech and shit onto it and gave it a piece of an engram I stole from ‘saka” he rolled his eyes and changed the subject by running over to Kerry. “How is he?” Takemura held up a lighter and a dagger. “Uhhh… Just need to cauterize it then bandage him up.” He put the lighter away. “You might want to look away” Ted nodded walking over to V and hiding in his jacket. “He’ll be fine.”    
“I’m not worried about him.” V hugged him gently. “Let's step into the little office for a bit.” V led the kid towards a small office in the back of the room, glancing over to See Rogue and Caelan holding Kerry down. It would hurt a lot, V knew from experience and there would be a lot of yelling. As much as V wanted to be there with Ker, he knew Theo needed him more. Locking the office door he sat down at the desk. Watching Ted pace back and forth. “He’s gonna be fine” Theo turned towards him and V saw his kiroshi optics were lit up. “Watcha doing?” he asked softly, pulling Theo into a chair. “I need my choker” he muttered. “What’s on it? Well… who’s on it?”    
“A good friend… It wouldn’t be appropriate for me to speak of him. As I promised to not tell anyone that was in his immediate friend group about it” Theo picked up a random book. Whoever this person was, it was obvious Ted cared about him a lot. V didn’t press anymore as Kerry’s scream caught their attention. “Dad!” V caught Ted in a tight hug. “He’s gonna be okay” The screams lasted for 2 long minutes. “It’s over now it’s over” he played with the nervous teens hair. Kissing his forehead. “V! TED THEY'RE COMING!” Alt yelled and V opened the door rushing out and grabbing his gun. “Ted come on” he pulled the teen with him. “I know it’s hard but we need to keep these guys from getting in” V rubbed his hand pressing his fingers hard enough to where it would burn the skin. “Stop it!” he jerked his hand away, pulling his gloves and grabbing his katana off the table.    
  
Alt glanced out the window and cursed. “We’ve gotta move. I’m serious, As soon as Kerry’s awake we need to make a run for it” V stood beside her and stared at the crowd surrounding the entrance. “Can we all fit in the vent’s?” He asked, it would be a tight fit but they could try. “I don’t know. We can try but we’re running out of time”    
“Fuck Arasaka and their dumbass technology” Ted kicked at one of the pannels on the wall. “I’ve already tried to hack into it.” Alt got up, “We could turn me in? They want me and Johnny. We make a deal, Let you guys free and give them me” Takemura shot them all an angry look. “No, We have no idea why they want you and Silverhand. It’s too great of a risk” The man started gathering up their supplies. “Could get smasher online.”   
“Fuckers fried. Take a lot of power to bring him online.” Theo scoffed leaning against a wall. “Use Teddy as bait, then we get to a panel in the lab and Takemura contacts Hanako. They can’t get out so it’s less likely that they’ll be able to kidnap him before Arasaka agents get here”    


* * *

  
~~~~Several hours later ~~~~~   
  
V didn’t know whether they had won or lost, Ted had disappeared, Caelan was knocked out and Takemura was suffering from several bullet wounds. Arasaka’s security had finally stormed the basement level and arrested all of them until Hanako let them go. Most of the voodoo boys had disappeared or were killed and arrested as well. “Kerry please calm down.” Rogue held the worried fathers arm tightly. He’d threatened to kill everyone, being delirious with pain and terrified something had happened to Theodore. “Mr.Eurodyne I assure you several units will be looking for your son.” Hanako tried her hardest not to upset anyone as she continued laying out plans and orders. “I’m not staying for observation! I’m going straight to my apartment and taking a very long long long nap” Alt practically screamed as two doctors took care of her wounds. “V, are you injured?” Rogue and himself managed not to get many injuries, only a bullet to his arm and a few scratches and scrapes all over his body.    
  
They were sent to a big room with a few beds, a large tv and a lot of appliances. Hanako said they could leave as soon as Takemura got out of surgery but they all knew they wouldn’t be leaving for a while. “Alright nap time for me…” Alt sighed and threw her shirt at a chair before laying down on one of the beds. “Okay… uh Ker do you need anything?” V ran his fingers through the singers now wet hair, they had taken turns showering, V and Kerry took one together so Kerry wouldn’t fall having a huge bandage on his chest.    
“Somethin’ to eat would be nice” V kissed his forehead and walked to the kitchen area surprisingly he found several cans of tomato soup which he put into the microwave for a few minutes. “Rogue? Are you okay?” He asked, staring at the woman who seemed to be deep in thought. “It’s nothing kid. Just miss Johnny's jackass comments” she sighed and shifted her feet.    
  
After they ate V cuddled up to Kerry holding him tightly so he wouldn’t run off, not that he could. “Don’t be fucking over there…” Rogue snorted making them laugh. “We could, but I'd probably get blood everywhere.” Kerry chuckled and turned over towards the wall. “Good night you two” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudo to help me out! 
> 
> Next chapter will be more focused on Johnny's point of view and will be posted very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudo to help me out!


End file.
